


Night Air by ClockworkCourier [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crybaby-verse, Deepthroating, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Night Air by ClockworkCourierThere’s about five hundred damn good reasons why Akira shouldn’t go to nightclubs without Ryo. Granted, there’s just as many reasons why he shouldn’t go with him either, but at the exact moment, none of those are coming to mind. He already feels like some kind of traitor, playing wallflower while sipping at a drink that burns from tooth to stomach, knowing that he isn’t supposed to be here in the first place. If Ryo knew he was hunting a demon without hauling Ryo along to play overseer—Akira grimaces at the thought and downs the rest of his alarmingly neon blue drink in one go.





	Night Air by ClockworkCourier [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407933) by [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Night%20Air%20by%20ClockworkCourier.mp3)

**Fic** : [Night Air by ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407933/)  
**Length** : 01:19:16  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Night%20Air%20by%20ClockworkCourier.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
